Amy Nelson
Amy Nelson was a character in Coronation Street in 1993. She was a Bettabuys worker who fell in love with Andy McDonald. She first appeared in Ep 3518 - 22 Mar 1993 and left in Ep 3609 - 20 Oct 1993. Amy was played by Louise Duprey except her last episode, as Louise had a nervous breakdown due to sudden fame from Coronation Street. Future "Spice Girl" Melanie Brown played Amy in her last episode, although it was in a darkened room with the cameras focused on Nicholas Cochrane as Andy McDonald. Amy's exit was explained as her going on holiday to Trinidad where she reconciled with an ex and decided to stay there, also she wanted Andy to go back to uni and make something of his life, and she felt she had been holding him back. Biography Backstory Amy Nelson was born in the early to mid 1960s to Trinidadian Kathleen Nelson and her husband. Amy later met Errol and they had a son Dominic Nelson in 1988. Amy and Errol split as he took fright at fatherhood. Amy later moved to Sheffield then to Weatherfield and got a job at Bettabuys Supermarket. 1993 While both working at Bettabuys, Amy met 19 year old employee Andy McDonald in March 1993 and they soon fell head over heels for one another. They soon got engaged. Amy was quite a bit older than Andy who was just 19. Andy then found that Amy had a son, and was quite annoyed that she didn't tell him sooner but he soon came round. Andy spent time with Dominic, and they went for a day out one day to a safari park. Their families did object to Andy and Amy dating, but Andy was determined to stay with Amy. In September 1993, Andy's mother Liz McDonald said Andy is crazy for wanting to marry Amy. Sudden departure from Weatherfield in 1993, never to return In October 1993, however, Amy left suddenly to go for a trip to Trinidad, along with her mother and son Dominic. Andy helped them pack for the trip and Amy, her mother and son soon flew to Trinidad. Initially, Amy did plan to return to England. However upon arriving in Trinidad, she ran into her ex, Errol, the father of Dominic, and they started seeing a lot of each other and agreed to reconcile, and she decided to stay in Trinidad. Especially as Dominic was pleased to see his dad, and vice versa, as Errol was ruinted with his son. So, Amy's mother Kathleen flew back to England alone, without Amy or Dominic. At the time Amy's mother left for England, Andy was totally unaware that Amy was staying in Trinidad. In November 1993, 2 weeks after Amy left for Trinidad, Andy was excited as he expected Amy back home so he went to the airport to meet Amy as he knew she should be back in England today. However as he stood at the arrivals gate, he only saw Amy's mother Kathleen there. No Amy and no Dominic. Andy was puzzled. Kathleen then met Andy and said that Amy had decided to stay in Trinidad. Kathleen gave Andy his engagement ring back on Amy's behalf. Andy was gutted. Kathleen had said that Amy did Andy a favour as she wanted him to carry on at university and not marry her. At first, Kathleen did not tell Andy that there was more to it, that Amy had reconciled with her ex boyfriend Errol. Not knowing the main reason why Amy decided to stay in Trinidad, Andy wanted to fly to Trinidad and bring Amy back with him so they could get married. He was not prepared to let her just ditch him. Andy planned to book a flight to Trinidad to see Amy, and even asked businessman brother Steve McDonald for the money for the plane fare, but Steve refused, suggesting Andy write to her instead. Amy's friend Alison Rathbone was contacted by Amy as Amy knew Andy would probably fly out there and try to bring her back to England, so she told Alison to tell Andy the main reason why she stayed in Trinidad. Alison visited Andy and told him the real reason why Amy stayed in Trinidad, which was that soon after arriving in Trinidad, Amy had met up with Errol again and reconciled with him, also probably due to the fact that Errol was the father of her son Dominic. Andy was heartbroken but accepted the truth and realised him and Amy were over. Andy and Amy parted ways for good. Andy was angry at his mother Liz, saying she wanted her out of Andy's life all along. At Bettabuys, Andy had to face questions from his co workers (who were also Amy's former co workers) on why him and Amy broke up and why she was not coming back to England and back to Bettabuys, so he put "She's dumped me" on the canteen white board, to stop his nosey colleagues grilling him about his relationship break up. He then said "Clear enough for you?" to his workmates. Andy soon forgot Amy and moved on with his life. After her 1993 departure Whether Amy married Errol after she moved to Trinidad in 1993 is unknown. In August 1994, Andy referred to Amy when his ex girlfriend Paula Maxwell wanted to reconcile, having last seen Andy almost 2 years earlier. Andy said a lot of water ran under the bridge since they last dated in 1992, and she does not know the half of it. Andy said to Paula he did not want anything serious as he had all that since they last dated, referring to his relationship with Amy a year earlier in 1993. Memorable info Born: c1962-1965 Full Name: Amy Nelson Parents: Kathleen Nelson Siblings: Spouse: Children: Dominic Nelson (1988) Trivia * Gallery Corrie andy amy.png|Andy and Amy start to get together. Corrie 6 sep 1993.png|Andy enjoying himself with Amy. Corrie 20 oct 1993.png|Amy tells Andy she is going to Trinidad for 2 weeks with her mother and son, to see relatives, but will be back. corrieplanelands1993.png|Andy goes to the airport to pick Amy up after her holiday. The plane lands. andysmiles.png|Andy smiles in glee as he thinks Amy has just landed. Corrie 10 nov 1993.png|Amy's mother returns from Trinidad, alone. andypuzzled.png|Andy is puzzled when he only sees Amy's mother. No Amy and no Dominic. Corrie kath nelson 1993.png|Kathleen tells Andy that Amy is staying in Trinidad, and has finished with him. Corrie 12 nov 1993.png|Andy wants to fly to Trinidad to bring Amy back, but hears she has reconciled with her ex, Errol. Corrie 17 nov 1993.png|Andy and Amy's work colleagues ask why she has not returned to work, or to England, so he has to put them straight. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1993. Category:Characters last seen in 1993. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Births circa 1965 Category:Supermarket Staff Category:Scousers Category:Nelson Family (1993)